Man's worst enemy is a dog!
by Josef von Offelpoppen
Summary: A story about Darknuts, under Ganon's command. Please review!
1. Chapter One: Beginnings

**Man's Worst Enemy Is A Dog? **

This is my second published story. Review and I be's happiful!

"Stuck on guard duty again, eh, Anubi?" sneered Adlez as he saw Anubi leaning against a pole, bored.

They both were.

They were also both Darknuts, as called by Ganondorf and his cohorts.

Darknuts, in case one might not know, are big, god-like creatures that stand upright on twolegs and use the broadsword as a weapon of choice. They wear heavy armor and are among the most powerful units in Ganon's army.

"Go chase a Cucco, Adlez," Anubi replied, sulky and tired of Adlez the table bully. A Darknut table consists of five Darknuts working together, but often splitting up to tackle more missions.

"Ah, you're no fun," grumbled Adlez as he stalked off.

Like most bullies, Adlez was somewhat of a pushover.

Anubi was on guard duty because one, he was rumored to be Ganondorf's least favorite Darknut and two, there was a disturbance in sector B7.

Some kid was plowing through Ganon's army in an underground refuge, destroying everything in his path.

Ganon sent no command for reinforcements, as he had little care for his army, but instead power.

He constantly sent units on missions above their level and they usually came home barely alive, if they did come home at all. Some Darknuts withstood this cruel treatment, and these brave (or foolish) Darknuts were promoted.

The order of promotion are as follows.

The lowest level is Silver, followed by Gold. Then it's Gold Caped, Red, Red Caped, Black, and the highest of all, Black Caped. Anubi didn't even dream about being a Black Caped, he was still only a Gold. Everyone else at his table was at least a Red, and the highest rank was a Black.

Meanwhile, that disturbance was causing quite a problem.

The boy had wiped out over half the troops stored in that tunnel, and several tables were openly protesting against Ganondorf's silence.

While Anubi was staring at one of the tables, whose members were busy protesting in a very defiant way, he heard an unfamiliar voice call out to him.

"Anubi."

The statement was more of a command than a greeting. It was loud and clear, so the designated turned around wanting to see who it was.

He was astounded to see the General of the High Table walking at a fast clip, with his odd gait, having lost a leg in a fight between tables once.

There were many demotions that night.

He stopped, feet away from Anubi, towering over him like only a messenger of Ganon himself could.

"The Master, Incarnate of Ganon, commonly referred to as Ganondorf, would speak with you, Anubi."

Anubi's jaw dropped.

He closed his mouth and swallowed.

Well? Pleasie reviewsie!


	2. Chapter Two: Not A Dream

**Chapter Two**

"Wh-where is he?" Anubi asked, paws wringing, then fiddling with his belt buckle, then coming to rest on his scabbard.

The General noticed this, and raised an eyebrow, smiling the tiniest bit, corners of his mouth lifting ever so slightly.

This behavior was common among new recruits, and recruits that had never seen anybody so far above their rank.

"In His Highness' quarters."

Where else would he be?

The General walked away, shaking his head.

Anubi walked away also, heading the opposite way, to Ganon's tower.

Why him? He hadn't done anything good or bad recently. He knew Ganondorf wouldn't compliment him, so...what could it be?

When he got to the door, it had a riddle on it.

_**Knock as many times **_

_**As Darknuts at a table. **_

_**Minus the number of weapons **_

_**A Darknut carries. **_

Anubi knew there was five Darknuts at a table.

Everyone did.

He almost knocked four times, then remembered that Darknut sheilds are sharpened, too, so they can be thrown.

He knocked three times, sure it was the right answer.

The door swung open.

There was no one there, but only a pile on the desk.

When Anubi stepped in, he saw the pile was pitch black armor and a red cape, with a note pinned to it.

_**You, Anubi, are promoted. **_

Anubi staggered back, not believing what he was seeing.

A Gold, straight to a Black Caped? It was unheard of! He was suddenly among the elite!

As soon as he stepped into that armor, he held more power than anyone except the High General himself.

He was almost afraid to touch it, thinking that if he took another step, he'd wake up.

He closed his eyes and walked straight forward until he bumped into something and his paw brushed cold steel and soft material.

There also was a sword made of black metal and a shield of the same material, with gold stripes.

It was not a dream.

Did you like it?


	3. Chapter Three: Can He Take It?

**Chapter Three**

When Anubi finished putting on the armor, he turned around to go, and saw Ganon standing in the doorway.

"Do you like my present?" he asked.

Anubi was needless to say, speechless.

"With great respect comes responsibility."

With that, Ganondorf left Anubi to think about his duties now, which were mainly centered around helping minor units or arranging units for missions.

Time passed, and Anubi was still struggling with his responsibilities as a high-ranker.

His rank may have gone up, but his swordsmanship had stayed basically the same.

He still had a lot of training left, but it was kind of hard to practice with his regular class, as he often intimidated the Golds and Silvers there.

It was comical, though for the younger units to see such a nobility struggling with a spin attack.

It soon became legend around the lower ranks' dormitories, and many more Darknuts came to sword practice to see this klutz, so eventually he stopped coming, and the General offered to give him lessons in exchange for helping him with one of his chores.

Anubi readily took this offer up, but when the time came to repay the generous general, he regretted it.

It was the longest and hardest he'd ever worked.

Meanwhile, the Table council was discussing Anubi's incompetence.

"He's a hard worker, with a good heart, but he just can't handle all the responsibilities of a Black." said one of the members.

"I say we demote him to Red Caped and get on with our lives." said an elder member grumpily.

However, the whole council was in favor of it.

"No. If we did, he'd never stop being teased about his 'reign of power'." commented a member who was the leader of the table that was protesting so loudly.

"That's a minor setback. He's just not ready for Black Caped." said the first member.

"I say we compromise. He keeps the Black Armor, but can do Red-level chores. It'll be flashy and good motivation for the Reds and the Blacks who think they're above lower-level work."

One of the Blacks at the table glared at him.

The council voted for this.

It was unanimous.

**Review, please!**


	4. Chapter Four: Conclusion

**Chapter Four**

The leader of that certain table, named Cedri, left to tell Anubi the news.

He was himself a Black Caped, and when he knocked on Anubi's door, Anubi showed up in nothing but the required underclothes.

When he saw Cedri, he gasped, slammed the door, and the captain heard nothing but clanking and grunts, clattering, and overall noise.

A few minutes later, Anubi showed up, panting and sweaty, but at attention.

Cedri told him the news.

Anubi accepted it very well, and agreed to get right on it.

He said it was just what he needed.

Responsibility is an important thing.

If you don't have it, or a lot of it, you get almost nothing done.

Anubi learned this lesson.

He knew Ganon was teaching him a good lesson, but he couldn't find out why.

_FIN_

**You'll find out why when I write the sequel, but don't expect it for a while. **


End file.
